Fire Emblem Awakening one-shots
by roses for marianne
Summary: Just some random FE one-shots that popped in my head that I decided to do. Includes my FeMU, Rayna. Mostly includes Chrom x FeMU. Rated T for some language.
1. Double Misunderstanding

**A/N: So I did Flavia and FeMU's support logs long after I married her off with Chrom and this just popped in my mind. Just imagine:**

 **[ Flavia walks up to FeMU's tent with a bouquet and runs into Chrom ]**

 **Chrom: Hey, Flavia, nice flowers. Who are they for?**

 **Flavia: _Your wife._**

 **Chrom: Whaaaa-**

Lucina was _not_ a regular eavesdropper. She just happened to be in the right places, at the right times. Or perhaps, in the wrong places, at the wrong times…

She disliked being eavesdropped on herself and was noble enough to try to give her allies the same kindness. However, when it concerned her mother and Khan Flavia, especially when the khan began exhibiting some… odd behavior, she couldn't tear herself away.

"I am very much an admirer of yours." she heard the khan say as she passed by her mother's tent and her ears (and curiosity) perked up. It was as if her feet had a will of its own as she moved closer to the tent, but not to the point where she was visible. "You are quick-witted, bold, and decisive. Everything a superior tactician should be."

Lucina exhaled silently. It was just a couple of harmless compliments. A feeling of guilt hit her as she realized she was eavesdropping and stopped pressing her ear against the side of the tent.

"Oh well… I'm honored by the compliment, Khan Flavia. Though in truth, I'm not accustomed to such high praise…" The corners of Lucina's lips curved upwards into a smile at her mother's modesty.

"Please don't dispense with the humility. I find it incredibly dull and, in your case, ill fitting. Besides, once this war is over, I want you to serve as my chief tactician."

Upon hearing that Flavia would tear her mother from her father's side, every muscle in the blue-haired princess's body tensed and she covered her mouth to muffle a gasp.

"Me…? Khan Flavia, I'm afraid that's simply not possible. I'm Chrom's wife, and, as such, the people of Ylisse expect me to rule beside him."

"I know what I ask of you is no small task, but I wouldn't ask this of you if I knew you weren't up to it. You could still rule Ylisse while working for me. Chrom takes care of most of the diplomatic duties anyways, am I right?"

"B-but still…! We have a daughter, you know that. With two kingdoms to account for, I'd certainly be kept busy and I won't abandon Lucina." Her mother continued with a hushed tone. "And eventually… we'd want a second child." she said, referring to their amnesiac son from the future who didn't yet exist in this time, Morgan.

"Ah… Well, I'm sure we'll be able to figure out an arrangement that works for everyone. After all, coming up with solutions is your specialty and I've never been known for easily giving up."

Lucina pitied her mother, as all she could do was politely smile and gingerly tip-toe around the subject.

"O-of course, Khan Flavia…"

* * *

It was seldom they had off-days. Whilst everyone else was resting, Lucina knew her mother was hard at work coming up with new battle plans and strategies. Like her father, Lucina would oft worry about her mother exhausting herself. There was no knowing when the dark-haired tactician would come out once she hid away in her tent.

Unfortunately, Chrom had been called away to Ylisstol on official business, so Lucina took it upon herself to check up on her mother. On the way to her tent, she spotted Khan Flavia headed there once again, clutching a bouquet of colorful flowers, which caught Lucina off-guard. What could Flavia possibly be doing? Her stomach began tying itself into knots as an unsavory thought creeped into her mind. She found herself leaning next to her mother's tent in no time.

"Ha! Look at you, Rayna! Everyone else is resting, yet here you are, studying battle maps on your own. You're not only skilled, smart, and brave- you're hard-working and diligent too!"

More compliments were thrown. Was she buttering up her mother?

"I'm just doing my job."

"Speaking of which, I brought you something from the town florist to help ease you a little." The tactician was presented with the flowers which immediately brought a smile to her face. Her long raven hair spilled onto her shoulders as she leaned in to sniff their delightful scent.

"Goodness, they smell lovely. Thank you very much." The blonde handed the bouquet over.

"I've been told that the fragrance of flowers soothes the soul and heals the flesh. You must remember to take a break sometimes and recover your strength. I don't want you keeling over before I've secured your services for myself!" Lucina frowned at the blonde's persistence.

"Are you truly serious about hiring me to serve Regna Ferox?"

"Of course I am! As a tactician, your judgement is supreme, and your talent both rare and true. Why do you think I have such love for you?!" Lucina's heart sank into the deepest pits of her stomach. Surely she didn't mean-

"W-what…?"

"In fact, I want you to join the royal family and help me and the people of Regna Ferox!"

"Er, what do you mean by that?" asked Rayna, unwittingly voicing Lucina's thoughts.

"Is it not clear?" There was no way the khan was suggesting she leave Chrom to marry her or join some sort of polygamous marriage between the two of them, was she? _Oh Gods_ , Lucina hoped not.

"That is most _definitely_ out of question. I'm happily married and, well, I'm a woman… and so are you!"

"Pah! So what if you're married? That's not an issue. Plus I've better things to do than worry about a person's gender, Rayna!"

With that, all of the color drained from Lucina's face. She didn't need to hear any more. She didn't _want_ to hear any more.

Her mind went into a frenzy as she quickly fled. _How could she?_ How could she blatantly court a woman; a _married_ woman _with children?_

Not just any woman in fact, no, it just _had_ to be Lucina's mother. It was so shameless! If she wasn't so enraged, she'd respect the khan's open-mindedness. At the very least, she took comfort in the fact that she knew her mother was very adamant in her refusal. As soon as her father returned from his trip, she planned on telling him of Khan Flavia's intentions.

* * *

"Wha- Are you sure about this?"

That was her brother's reaction upon hearing his sister's theory of Flavia attempting to court their mother. She found it hard to blame him as it _did_ seem extremely bizarre and hard to believe.

"I heard what I heard." stated Lucina, sternly. "I couldn't believe it either, trust me, but we cannot allow her to do as she pleases."

The doubt was still clear in Morgan's eyes.

"She didn't _directly_ say that she wanted to marry Mother, right?" he asked, making Lucina doubt herself.

"I-I suppose, but-"

"So, why not go ask her yourself?" She was taken aback as her cheeks flushed.

"Wh-what?! As if it were that simple! Why, I'd sound like a madwoman! Could you imagine? Me, going up to Khan Flavia, asking her if she intends on marrying Mother. I wouldn't be able to show my face around her anymore."

"Is it that much worse than possibly inciting a war between Ylisse and Ferox? You _know_ how Father gets when it concerns Mother."

"Yes, but he's not that imprudent. He'd try to clear things up first, naturally."

"And you're saying _you_ can't do that?" he asked with a smug smirk. Gods, she loved her little brother, but he could be trying at times… and correct as well, she admitted. She exhaled a sigh of defeat.

"...You're right. I'll go speak with Khan Flavia. Thank you for the advice."

"No problem, big sister!"

* * *

Now was an opportune time to talk with her. Lucina took in several deep breaths as she prepared to confront the blonde head khan. She willed her feet to move, heart racing with each step forward.

"Excuse me."

Flavia turned around to find none other than Chrom and Rayna's grown future daughter in front of her.

"Oh! Why hello, Lucina!" she greeted with a friendly grin. Lucina reciprocated it with a bow.

"I was hoping I could speak with you _in private_." Flavia tilted her head in curiosity, but obliged. They went to chat in Flavia's tent.

"Right. Now what's this about?"

"It's about my mother."

"Ah, Rayna. Your mother really is an exceptional one, isn't she?" Lucina nodded.

"Yes. She is. I sincerely apologise for eavesdropping, but I heard you wanted to hire her for yourself."

"Ugh, I hate it when people eavesdrop on my conversations, but, since it's you, you're forgiven. And yes, I did. Who wouldn't?"

"Thank you, Khan Flavia. And I also heard that you wanted her to join the Feroxi royal family."

"That's right."

"...You know she's _married_ , right? To my father?"

An exasperated groan escaped Flavia and she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Oh Gods… Don't tell me _you_ thought I was trying to marry her too!"

"Wait... you weren't?"

" _Gods no!_ I would _never_ disrespect Chrom nor Rayna by doing such a thing! I was merely asking Rayna if she wanted to be my adopted sister."

A huge wave of relief washed over Lucina when Flavia announced that she wasn't attempting to steal her mother away… only to be replaced by complete embarrassment. Her face turned red as a beet and she hid her face in her hands shamefully.

" _Oh Gods,_ I am _so sorry_! How- How awful of me! Not only did I breach your privacy by eavesdropping on your private conversations with Mother, but I accused you of such a blasphemous thing! I hope you can find it in your heart to-"

Flavia suddenly burst out in laughter. Lucina uncovered her face, looking at the blonde in bewilderment.

"Ease up, Lucina. All is forgiven. Like mother, like daughter. She, too, mistakenly thought I was asking for her hand."

"Is it really alright…?" The blonde roughly patted her on the back.

"Of course it is! Oh, wait until Chrom hears about this! He'll be off his arse laughing!"

 _She was going to tell her father?!_ Before Lucina could protest, Flavia was already out of the tent, still guffawing.

Lesson learned. This was what eavesdropping got Lucina into and she made a mental note never to do it again.


	2. The Ball

**A/N: Sorry for the super late update, but I haven't been motivated to write any new fanfiction until now. I got the idea to do this when I saw Maribelle and Olivia's support convo and thought, "Instead of picking up strangers on the street, why not go to a nobleman's party?" I also just love writing jealous Chrom.**

 **And if you wanted to see Lucina react to Gangrel giving her mother flowers instead of Flavia, I have a very simple view to how that conversation would go.**

 **Gangrel: Ah, Lucina, would you happen to know where your moth-**

 **Lucina: (unsheathes Parallel Falchion) Speak with her in private again and I'll run you through. Is that clear?**

 **Gangrel: (gulps) C-crystal...**

"Maribelle, is all of this really necessary?"

Rayna's dark eyes stared at her reflection in the tall, elegant mirror, taking in even the slightest of differences from her usual appearance. Her straight, long raven hair that normally ran down the length of her spine was pulled up into a curly ponytail and her plain nails neatly manicured. For her, Maribelle picked out a strapless royal blue princess gown with gold embroidery and detached ruffled sleeves and a white lace underskirt that flowed seamlessly to the floor. She wore matching boots that reached up to her thighs. It was a far cry from the typical off-white camisole, black and gold skirt, brown boots, and clunky Plegian cloak she regularly wore on and off the battlefield.

To be honest, Rayna barely recognized herself. She remembered feeling the same way on the day of her wedding to Chrom, seeing herself in that beautiful gown in the mirror.

"Why, of course, darling!" answered the blonde troubadour in a chipper tone, her hands busy at work on Olivia's hair. "One does not simply waltz into a nobleman's soirée looking like a lowborn." Quickly realizing her choice of words, she turned to apologise. "No offense, milady."

The tactician giggled in response. "We are all friends here. There's no need for formalities."

"As you wish, Rayna." Maribelle's expression turned pleasant as she finished and stepped back to admire her handiwork. Olivia seemed very pleased as well. Her lovely pink hair was fluffed, curled, and swept to one side. If it weren't for the golden wedding ring on her finger, one could easily mistake Olivia for a bride with the white gown she wore.

"Oh my, this is beautiful, Maribelle. Thank you very much."

"My pleasure. I haven't been able to style hair like this in a while. It reminds me of those nights years ago when Lissa used to stay over." She released a content sigh. Maribelle herself donned a gown with puffed sleeves in her signature pink color that screamed " _princess_ ".

"You've really done a fine job. This dress is so gorgeous, I feel undeserving of it." said Rayna. Her blonde friend scoffed in response.

"Don't you dare soil that dress with such negativity. You are a _queen_ and must stand tall with the confidence and grace of one. It would do you best to remove that horrible mindset from your pretty little head." She whipped her head towards Olivia, who jolted upon seeing Maribelle's harsh gaze on her. "The same applies to you. If you follow my advice, noblemen will come flocking to you like Risen to a reeking box." The dancer's cheeks tinted the same color as her hair.

"Doesn't this feel wrong…? She _is_ married… to a priest no less." voiced Rayna.

"A-about that…" replied Olivia. "Libra gave me his permission."

" _He did?!"_ exclaimed both of her friends. She nodded.

"My, how very… trusting of him." said Maribelle, an expression of surprise still lingering on her face. "If I asked my darling husband something similar, he'd hound me all day and night about it… probably."

"Well… Lon'qu's Lon'qu." stated Rayna, chuckling.

"I could say the same for Chrom." the blonde retorted, to which Rayna laughed.

"No doubt about it. I imagine he would spy on me from afar or send Frederick or one of our children to watch over me." The room suddenly filled with laughter.

"Does he not trust you or something?" asked Olivia. Rayna swiftly shook her head from side to side.

"It isn't like that. He trusts me, of course, but that doesn't stop him from thinking the worst. It's normally like that with spouses."

"So did either of you tell your husbands about tonight's plans?" inquired Olivia. Both Maribelle and Rayna exchanged guilty glances before shaking their heads.

"No, and they mustn't find out. Chrom would most likely reprimand us for doing something beneath us." said Maribelle.

"That I'm sure." Rayna added.

"Well then, if we're all ready, we ought to set out before we're late."

* * *

"My, this is…" Rayna trailed off as she took in the gorgeous sight before her.

The manor was grand, made of sturdy wood and polished stone, and three stories tall. The windows were beautifully designed and numerous. Even the walkway leading up to the manor was well-lit and the stone pathway looked like it was recently cleaned.

"Are you sure we're invited?" Olivia asked Maribelle. "This doesn't look like a place where I'd fit in."

"Don't be ridiculous. You are both welcome inside. Especially you, Rayna, being the Queen and all. I'm sure you don't even _need_ an invitation. Now come along."

Maribelle confidently strutted as she led her friends through the entrance into the building. A young lad in a butler's outfit greeted them once inside. He immediately recognised Maribelle after taking one glance at her.

"Welcome, Miss Maribelle! Sir Emil will be quite pleased to see you have accepted his invitation."

The butler then looked at the two women accompanying her. Rayna had her head turned the other way so no one could see nor recognise her whilst Olivia stood with her knees gently trembling and was fumbling with her fingers.

"Yes, I'm sure. These two are with me and I expect them to be treated like honored guests."

The young man bowed and nodded. "Of course, as you wish, miss."

"Delightful. This way, ladies."

Olivia and Rayna quietly followed Maribelle as she led them to the much crowded ballroom, where the main event was. After seeing how many people there were, both of them began hesitating.

"Umm… Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all…" uttered Olivia.

"I'm not one for parties…" said Rayna.

"Oh no, you two aren't going anywhere. We've already come all the way here, so let's just endure it and enjoy the party." Maribelle said, nudging her friends towards the dance floor in the center.

"I don't feel comfortable dancing with a man other than my husband. You two go ahead and do your thing. If you need me, I'll be over where they're serving refreshments." stated Rayna as she left them to go to a row of tables packed with food and beverages.

"But…"

"That's okay, Olivia, I'll still be here with you. Now, for our first lesson…"

Maribelle's eyes swept around the room until they fell on a lone gentleman talking with two others; a man and a woman who looked like a couple. He appeared much older than them, but not yet elderly; somewhere in the middle.

"Ah, perfect." Olivia's gaze travelled to where Maribelle's was and she began silently panicking.

Maribelle waited until the couple left to grab Olivia by the shoulder and walked her over to him. The pink-haired dancer protested with a soft tone, but was ignored.

"Go on then. Be brave." Olivia was gently shoved towards the man and accidentally bumped into him.

"O-oh, I'm sorry…" she apologised with her head tilted down, ashamed at what she was about to do.

"It's alright, you didn't wrinkle my robes. Say, you must be new. I haven't seen you around here and I doubt I'd forget a pretty young woman like you." He put a hand under her chin and tilted her face upwards so he could see it. It seemed to amuse him that her cheeks were flushed.

"Oh, th-thank you…" She took in a large gulp of air before saying, "S-so… do those legs go all the way up?" The fellow had a look of shock as she said those words and he removed his hand from her chin.

"I beg your pardon?"

"M-methinks Heaven should count its angels, for there is one standing before me."

He then let out a hearty chuckle. "My word, aren't you a humorous lady? Would you mind spending some time in my company for a little while longer? I'd much appreciate it."

Olivia took a quick glance at Maribelle who motioned her to go ahead. "Sure- I-I mean, delightful…"

* * *

Rayna let out a discontented sigh as she hid herself in the crowd of nobles chatting around the refreshment tables. Why was she even here? So Maribelle could introduce her to the world of politics and nobles? Hardly a world she had any interest in, despite her position as Queen of Ylisse. Most of them were uptight snobs who didn't take a liking to her either. She mulled this over as she sipped from her glass of water.

Something seemed to have happened as all of a sudden, the room was filled with chatter. It was all irrelevant to her anyways, so she tuned everyone out.

"Excuse me." said a man's voice from behind her. She avoided revealing her face and answered him although it seemed impolite.

"Yes? What can I do for you?"

"I happened to notice you from afar and I don't think I've ever seen you before. I assume you were invited, yes?"

"No, but I'm here with my friend who was."

"And who might that be?"

"Her name is Maribelle."

"You're friends with _her_? Pardon me, but that seems far-fetched to say the least."

"It's true. You can ask her if you like."

"I'm sorry if I sounded inconsiderate, but it is _my_ soirée after all."

"It is?"

"Correct. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sir Emil the Third, one of the many in a long line of knights. Would you perhaps care for a dance? If I may, you are most beautiful tonight." He placed a hand on her shoulder, making her immediately uncomfortable.

"I can't, I'm sorry. I'm married."

"But your husband isn't here right now, is he?"

"Yes, he is." A familiar voice answered and Rayna could almost swear that her heart stopped upon hearing it. "And he would appreciate it if you would kindly keep your filthy hands off of his beloved wife."

Emil's blood ran cold at the sight of the exalt and king. Chrom tightly gripped his shoulder with one hand while he clenched the other. Emil flinched as he thought he was going to punch him. Frederick stood behind Chrom with a stoic expression, but seemed to be prepared to hold him back.

"M-my lord!" He bent down on one knee in front of him. "My sincerest apologies! I was not aware that this was your wife! I beg forgiveness from you and Her Majesty."

Rayna blankly stared at Chrom, shocked that he was here of all places. "C-Chrom! What- What are you doing here?!"

"I could ask you the very same. Didn't you say you were spending time with Maribelle and Olivia?"

"I-I am… They're here right now."

"They are?" Chrom's eyes sweeped the room until they spotted Olivia sitting with a middle-aged gentleman and Maribelle observing from a distance.

"By the Gods, what in the world are they doing?" asked Frederick, appalled by what he was seeing. "Milord, milady, please excuse me while I go confront them." He left to pursue the dancer and troubadour.

Rayna became guilt-ridden as she caused them to get in trouble. The two of them ignored Emil completely and held hands as they walked to the dancefloor.

"So, are you going to tell me why you're here? I thought you said you were running an important errand." Her husband chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.

"Blame Frederick. It was his idea that we come because his family had strong ties to the family here and it would do some good for me to see how nobles are supposed to act. How ridiculous."

"Then you ought to remind me to maim Frederick one day. You know, Maribelle said almost the same thing. That's why I'm here."

"Well, since we're both here, would you care for a dance? I haven't danced with you since our wedding." The tactician giggled and curtsied.

"Why, of course, Your Majesty. I'd be honored." It earned a laugh out of them both.

"Let's leave out the formalities. For both our sakes. Besides, I don't need to know how to dance properly in order to have fun with my wife."

With that, they took to ballroom floor, making themselves the center of attention.

"He was right about one thing. You look amazing tonight. Do you know how badly I wanted to knock that man out?" asked Chrom while he was dancing with Rayna.

"No, but I think I can make a good guess. You're so cute when you're jealous."

"Are you saying you wouldn't be?"

"I'd probably burn the poor homewrecker's hair off with Arcfire and then tear her to shreds with Celica's Gale." They shared a laugh.

* * *

"Picking up strangers at a party?! Have you two gone and lost your heads?!" Frederick reprimanded Olivia and Maribelle in an isolated hallway after pulling them away from the ballroom. "What if you were to get into a fight? The sight of Shepherds brawling at a noble's party would harm our cause. What were you two thinking?!"

"We can handle any scallywags that come our way and you talk as if I'd gouge out someone's eyes like a common gutter rat! Honestly…" replied Maribelle.

"That's not even my main point! You two are married, for Gods' sakes! Why would you do something like this?"

"If you need someone to blame, blame me, Frederick. I was the one who came up with the idea." said Maribelle.

"N-no." Olivia spoke out. "Even if it was your plan, I agreed to it. I'm partly to blame too!"

The brunet knight smacked his hand on his face and released a deep sigh. "Do your husbands even know about this?"

"Libra does, but I've yet to tell Lon'qu. Don't you dare say a word to him before I do." Maribelle threatened.

"Gods, what am I going to do with you?" asked Frederick rhetorically.

* * *

The carriage ride back to Ylisstol was mostly silent. Frederick kept glaring at Olivia and Maribelle during the entire way there. Olivia appeared very guilt-ridden and had her head down most of the way while Maribelle seemed like she couldn't care less.

The reason why it was mostly silent was because Chrom and Rayna had fallen asleep halfway there and laid their heads on each other's.

* * *

"You look exhausted, my love." said Libra as Olivia returned to their shared home. "Did things not go the way you envisioned tonight? Please, you must tell me if anything happened to you."

Olivia shook her head and embraced her husband with a kind smile.

"Everything was alright. Thank you. B-by the way…" The pink-haired dancer couldn't resist laughing as she said, "those pantaloons must be made of mirrors, for I can see myself in them." She continued to laugh as she walked past a dumbfounded Libra. "Heehee, I'm sorry, love. I couldn't help myself."

For a few seconds, Libra just stood there, staring at the figure of his wife as she walked to their bedroom, his mind still processing the fact that she had said those words.


End file.
